


Birthday Wish Granted

by rsnntdnqxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsnntdnqxt/pseuds/rsnntdnqxt
Summary: After four years of working abroad, Nishinoya finally went back to Japan to surprise his boyfriend on his birthday however it was him who has been surprised.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too late for Asahi's birthday. I hope you'll enjoy this one!!

It’s been four years since Nishinoya started working abroad as an interior designer. He's in a relationship with his highschool sweetheart for a long time however distance and time difference made them took a break. They no longer have time for each other, even a small call to ask how their day was or how are they. And so, Nishinoya final decided to take a break and go back to Japan to also surprise Asahi on his birthday.

Nishinoya contacted his boyfriend, Asahi several times but can’t keep in touch with him. He just wanted to make sure that the guy will stay at home the moment he arrived for the surprise. And so, he contacted his friends to help him with his plans. It was Daichi and Koushi who picked him up from the airport and it was Ryuu and Shimizu who helped him prepare the food and other surprises. The others decided to not intervene the surprise. They just wanted Nishinoya to be surprise their friend.

As soon as they arrived at their apartment, Nishinoya suddenly feel unease. It’s not the feeling of excitement, it’s total unease. He’s heartbeat is racing. He is so nervous that he can no longer hear his friends anymore, so he just waved them goodbye and started walking towards the apartment.

He felt even more nervous when he’s already standing at the front door. His arms are way to heavy to even knock or grab the doorknob. He doesn’t know whether if he’s just exhausted from the trip or it’s just the feeling that something bad is about to happen. 

He took the ounce of strength left in him and then he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Luckily, the door wasn’t locked. As he was closing the door, something caught his attention. Extra pair of shoes. 

'These does not belong to him.'. He thought.

As he was still trying not to be negative, a sudden moaning was heard from the living room. 'He just watching some lewd movies.'. He sighed deeply, convincing himself that it was just coming from a movie. He’s trying to convince himself that Asahi would never do such thing to him. 

Suddenly, something made him stop midway. 

“Asahi,” a familiar voice was heard from the living room, “Harder, please.”

Nishinoya silently hurried into the living. To his shock, he dropped all the things he was bringing, the flowers and food, even his luggage, but he couldn’t utter a single word, but tears, his tears just kept on streaming down his cheeks. He was leaning over the door frame, watching his boyfriend banging Terushima. Asahi’s hairstylist. 

Terushima was startled when he saw Noya by the door frame. He hurriedly put on his clothes and was ready to leave when Asahi grabbed his arms to stop him.

“Teru, don’t leave.”

Obediently, he stayed behind Asahi, hiding like a lost puppy who was chased by an alpha dog. Terushima was feeling guilty at the same angry at Asahi. He felt angry to Asahi for lying to him. He didn’t know anything. Asahi lied to him, telling him that the two already broke up. He’s even angry at himself for believing in Asahi’s words. He’s emotions are mixed that he honestly doesn’t know where his anger is really pointed out right now. However, Terushima remained silent. They remained silent. No one dared to talk. The atmosphere is intense. Noya’s anger was poured in his tears. Terushima’s was poured in his silence.

Finally, Asahi made the first move. 

“What are you doing here, Noya?” he asked angrily.

“I really did disturb you, you sounded so angry.” Noya rebated. “Oh, hi, Teru.”

Terushima kept his head down, trying not to intervene. He remained silent.

“Asahi, how come you?” his voice cracked, eyes bawling, “How could you do this to me? I thought you really loved me. Did you ever love me, Asahi?”

Asahi just shook his head off, looking at Noya, smiling sarcastically.

Terushima have never seen this part of Asahi. Despite of all the pressure they’ve been through the designing career, he has never seen him so angry before. His jaws are tensing even more. Lips tightening, forcing to smile. 

'I've never seen this side before.'. The two thought.

“You’re asking me that now, Noya? You’re asking me if I ever loved you?” the two were shocked when Asahi started laughing on his own. They just stared at the man. Nishinoya being confused and Terushima started to feel pity. 

“Really, Noya? You’re asking me that?” he sighed deeply, “Didn’t you just kept on saying before “nah, he’ll just forgive me because he love me.”. Weren’t that your words before you left Japan for work?”

Noya, on his side just realized what he did four years ago.

“I just wanted some time with you, Yuu, before departing to another country but what? You spend most of your time with your colleagues. You didn’t even ask me what I like before you leave. You didn’t even ask for my opinion about you going abroad. Why didn’t you ask me, huh?” Asahi got nearer to Nishinoya, leaning down to him angrily. 

“ANSWER ME!” 

Nishinoya and Terushima was startled that even Terushima dropped the scarf he was holding. Nishinoya tensed up. 

“Noya, I’ve been very patient with you! Ever since in high school, you’ve never asked me what I wanted. It’s always been you. I also go to whatever you planned because," sobbed was heard from Asahi, "I loved you. I didn't intervene with your decision going abroad because it was your dream even though I was too late to find out about it. But do you know where I was very angry really about, Noya? You, spending most of your time with your friends and never paid any attention to me when you're about to leave this country for years. That’s one of the reasons I lost interest in you.”

Asahi was waving his hands in the air then put it at the back of his neck then pacing back in forth. He does the same for several times. 

“You didn’t even call me for our anniversaries. Even on my birthday. I could have wished at least you would greet me a happy new year but no. What was your reason again? You were busy and was hanging with friends. You were busy when that you've lost track of the time. I can't blame the timezones tho.”

Asahi grabs a chair and settles himself down in between Nishinoya and Tersuhima.

“Remember when you asked me that we should take a break?” Asahi asked.

“Yes, I remembered.”

“Then you suddenly decided to end it?”

“I remembered.” Nishinoya responded.

Silence seated beside Asahi for a minute or two.

“Noya, did you ever asked me what I wanted before?” Nishinoya remained silent. Tears streaming down his face.

“ANSWER ME!”

Nishinoya was so scared to answer him but he has to. 

“No.”

Asahi went over to Terushima, caresses the other guy’s cheeks. “Now, ask me for what I wanted for my birthday.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that why you’re here? Now, ask me.” Asahi said smoothly, still caressing the other guy’s cheek.

“What do you want for you birthday, Asahi-san?”

Asahi kisses Terushima’s forehead, reassuring him that everything’s going to be alright with them now. He turns around and locked gaze with Noya.

“I want you to set me free. For real this time.”

Terushima’s eyes widen with Asahi’s wish for his birthday and protested. “Noya-san, don’t grant him that wish, please. At least this time. Talk to him, fix everything. You guys can still fix this.”

Nishinoya didn’t listen to him, he just nodded. Slowly picking up his luggage.  
He turned around and looked at Asahi and smiled.

“This will be a first time. Happy birthday, Asahi-san,” he chuckled, “Birthday wish granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to make fluffy stories next time and new plot. And also I'm still working on my first ever sm*t work. Take care and keep yourself sanitized.


End file.
